eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Foraging Quests
You're taking a walk outside when something catches your eye...what did you find? A little bot game- once a day, you can 'forage' for items in certain areas. These items do not have images, but they are usable items, meaning you can use/gift them. You are allowed to trade your finds with other users. You can even find material stone and lumber! There are quests that require you to collect a certain number of these items. During certain events, there may be special items you can find. If you’d like to suggest items to add to the forage locations (or new locations with item suggestions, please post in the FAQ channel! How to Forage This game is powered by a third party discord bot- RPGBot. Therefore, it is only available if you are a member of the discord server. Currently, there are no plans to make this available to non-discord members. You get one forage attempt per day (given at an unspecified time), and it does stack, so you can forage multiple times if you've skipped a few days. Please keep all bot related commands in the foraging channel. To claim rewards for quests (or use material stone/lumber for house related purchases), tag @arcanium in discord for it to be processed (for the time being). You can trade any 7 items (duplicates ok) for any 1 item of your choice (if you’ve done 7 days worth of pulls to no avail). Just tag @arcanium with what items you’d like to exchange and what item you want. Bot Commands TIP: everything is case sensitive and must be written exactly - you must not have anything else in your message! * rp!lootbox - View the items available at every location. Use the X reaction to close the list when you're done. * rp!lootbox buy location - Forage at the specified location. ** Example: rp!buy lootbox flan forest * rp!economy - See how many searches you have available. * rp!inventory - See the items that you've found and haven't used. * rp!give username itemxquantity - Give another user your item. Don't forget the quotation marks! ** This is for item trading. To claim quest rewards, the admin will delete the item from your inventory using a different command. Current Locations There are 3 locations you can forage in at the moment: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach, and Wooly Island. * rp!lootbox buy flan forest * rp!lootbox buy biscotti beach * rp!lootbox buy wooly island Creating Forage Quests All group members in the discord can create forage quests. Item images for forage quest rewards are optional, but they are recommended. The following information should be posted to the bulletin-board channel in discord: * Quest name * Quest blurb (basically, IC dialogue of the requester asking for the items - see below for examples!) * Items to be collected * Reward(s) ** You are allowed to offer multiple rewards in one quest. If you are feeling up to the task, please also update this wikia page with the forage quest (for logging purposes). If not, the admin will add it ..later. Quests Available Finally, An Upgrade Forage Location: Biscotti Beach (you will need the stone hammer/axe from the market to do this quest) It must be quite trying having to keep using those decrepit tools. If you'd like, I can upgrade it for you. Just bring me the materials and then we'll talk. Herbalist's Little Helper Forage Location: Flan Forest I'm helping someone out, but I'm having trouble distinguishing these so-called 'herbs' from weeds. Can you help me gather some of these? I'll give you a sweet product in return! The Forgotten Beach Episode Forage Location: Biscotti Beach I've been to the beach down south just once as it is quite far, but I quite liked the feeling of the sea breeze. I've also heard there is an activity called 'collecting seashells'. It seems I missed out on this. What sorts of wonders can one find along the shore? Could you show me a few? You Dessert It Forage Location: Flan Forest I really miss the bakery where I used to live, so I've been trying to get back into making more desserts. I'm especially interested in working with flowers! They're a bit hard to find now since they're out of season, but I think you can still find some growing in the cave where the Goddess Garden is. If you could help me find some, I'll let you try out a sample of what's to come!